kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Underground (World 1-2)
The Underground(World 1-2) is an ex-room, owned by no one. It was deleted along with many others, because it was inactive. Underground was previously owned by Razzi3l, Sarsy and nerdrock101. __TOC__ R.I.P. The Underground(World 1-2) 2013-2014 Underground has taught as all something. We have learned that you can never be to careful with those you think you know, we have learned about friendship, we have learned how to stick up for each other, we have learned about being a family. And for some of us, we have learned to be ourselves, from Underground. These are lessons that none of us can ever forget. They will stay with us; our friends will stay with us. We will always be a family, just, a family that left home. Underground will forever be in our hearts, but also in our past. We cannot return to the past, anymore than we can see the future. You all will forever be in my hearts, and I hope that you will hold me in yours too. I love you all, '' ''Alex. Ex Regulars (2nd Generation) >most of us have permanently left kong by now. but you'll see a few of us around. * Akita_Neru - One of the original 3 that transferred over from Eggy. Named Alex, nice outgoing girl. A very great friend to have! Will make your dark times into times of happiness. (love you guys, miss you always! ) * animeforlife - LurkMaster. With perversion off the charts! Is very evil. In a relationship with a panda, but wifey to Rawr. * azbx - The man living life one blunt at a time. Also a smartass bastard sometimes. * bigjamz25 - A demon you want on your side. Trustworthy, biased. Has the softest spot if you know where her heart lies ;D. Spelling has taken a toll for the worse. Dael wit itt. * DOOM49 - The Manchild. A pretty cool dude all around. * Herobrineshelpr - Tab-hopper. Says random things at random times. Can be funny and disturbing. Dead ex is somehow with him again. * hiyze123 - is not on except for summer, but will talk about anything, mostly,and loves anime!! (I added this myself!) :3 * KazutoKirigaya_ - The pl-pl-playahhhh. But don't spill the tea. "Loves" Akita. * KimKim090 - The only greenish-purple, nocturnal panda you'll ever meet. Loves an anime girl and peppermint patties. * LakeSnow - also one of the original 3. First to say hello, last to say goodbye. But he's pretty chill nontheless. * Lynx49 - An alt account of Big. (How did nobody figure this out). Stranger danger. Lynx makes Simo smell good. ;D (Lynx is the name of a mens deodarant in NZ) * MegumiHanamaru1 - Lurker in training #1. A lovable, random pile of awesomeness. Also a pimp and anime luver. #1 lover: alwayssunnynhell <33 (also the family pet, mainly Kazuto's and Akita's half cat & half fox pet) * RawrSaysLion06 - The badass mechanic from Nu Zuland with a seksi aksent and an itching for some car porn. Also furiously masturbates over an Audi R8 twin turbo engine. * Richierich08 - Amazing taste in music, often leaves people speechess, and also has a seksi aksent. Tah wild Richie is almost always in hiding and rarely comes out. Tah wild Richie's natural habitat is The Underground.' ' * simo2423 - Lurker in training #2. Trickster, and just too damn smooth. * Zombieblanchard - The overlord and king of all the above. (at least he thinks so) Disclaimer: The Underground (World 1-2) will not take liability for damage caused by assaulting the regulars. (Note: Just because you were welcomed does not mean you are accepted.) Ex Regulars (Original Regs) *Albinobear - The only one left. *Ambercarebear - Dating Wingspand. *atlafan - The only person with a life. *Asperoth - Assbroth. *Cat803 - Cool, but no longer with us... *elfkeeper - Writer of romance novels. *frostfly - Troller of trolls. *googoolyeye - Annoying intruder. *Harley22 - Hot stuff. *HEidy15 - Troll. *HollywoodUndead - Too high to notice he logged off Kong. *Misfitbride - Local wench. *NsMetalhead - "**** you, who said that?" *Razzi3l - MEGAWAF. *Revolutioneyes - Cthulu. *Shroudedspectre - Hound-dog. *SilentSam - Person whom Razz doesn't acknowledge. *Sion36 - Stupid Trolling Canadian, Eh? *ThunderbirdOne - In love with Heidy15. Obviously not grown out of his child years. *Vindicated - Super pissed she was left off this list for years. *Wingspand - Necrophiliac, you know what that means for amber's future. *Womantis - Annoying Bio. prof. who's pregnant with a bat. Moderators *nerdrock101 - Ex Room Owner. Is busy with college and work so she is not on often. ERMAHGAWD IT'S DA NERDROCK. *Zerakil - The chillest of the chill Mods. Is Danish. No fucks are given by Zera. Underground (World 1-2)